


【XFF】群 週年賀

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: Gen, M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】群 週年賀

他經常帶他到這個隱閉的小攤子吃麵。

雖然這最愛的拉麵檔子曝光後，小店也發揚光大起來，變成歌迷指標性的存在了。但他還是會先跟老闆娘約好，打佯後繞到布簾的後方，打一盞暈黃的小橙，長腿撐著鐵桌架，呼呼吹著騰熱的蒸氣，讓麻辣的麵條刺激味蕾，吃得渾身發燙時連圍巾也扯掉了。

他們總像靜穆的禱告者，一語不發虔誠的吃麵，主要是被通告操得太累了。沒什麼好交流的，他們除了三圍跟以前的戀愛爛帳沒仔細談過，其餘都瞭若指掌了。喉嚨總是要休息的。男人有時候沈默的吃著，就不動了，總盯在某個地方看。蕭敬騰摸上自己脖子那顆微隆的喉核，指尖還沾到熱汗。挑起眉回看，男人還是一語不發憑藉著眼鏡的掩護在窺探著。於是他舉指，驀然摸上被霧氣迷蒙了的鏡片，繞圈子把霧氣都抹掉，露出一雙處變不驚的小眼睛，「看什麼?」

男人微笑，搖搖頭，垂頭吃麵。

蕭敬騰的指尖不罷休，沿著臉頰向下探戈，戳他喉核一下，孩子氣的笑了幾聲「你也有啊。」男人好像被戳慘了，掩著嘴咳嗽了幾聲，慌忙抽紙巾抹走嘴邊的水沫，臉色漲紅。蕭敬騰笑得更歡，不知為什麼很快樂的一直扯著喉嚨拍桌猛笑。哎，你不能再淡定了吧。

他們，真的不是說笑的，如此這般了快兩年。甫結識時是有火花的，什麼對抗世界靈魂伴侶天作之合都出籠了，好似下一秒要攜手私奔去天涯海角。但是肩上一大串包袱，決不能任性的說走就走，於是公司綑綁的市場策略完了，他們又分置回自己的世界，冷靜下來也不過如此。曾經冒起的念頭猶如火山灰，蒼涼一地，再見哪有火星只剩河面下的暗湧。蕭敬騰覺得，他們似情侶時，他們便情侶了一點，似朋友時，又友誼萬歲了不少。就這樣著。

情侶一點是那次男人來台宣傳，逗留一宿，他倆待在酒店房間聊天，後來一個睡床一個睡地舖。男人深宵鑽上來從後緊緊摟抱著自己，快要用力得鑲入血肉永不分離，臉埋在肩窩上，唇瓣摩擦著衣料。蕭敬騰不適要掙開，摩擦之間感受到熾熱的腫脹壓在臀間，性感的喘息漫延耳背，便靜如止水的沒有再妄動。抱了幾分鐘男人放開手轉身又潛回地上，捲起來似只脆弱的蝦米，蕭敬騰在黑暗中看捲曲的他，看他良久，然後掀開被子，踮起腳尖，躺在身後，用同樣的姿態擁抱他，抱得非常緊，以腿間的火種大膽摩擦，吻他豎起汗毛的頸背。所有都在寧靜中進行，摩擦完畢了，他伸手摸向前方發現那已渲濕一片。睡下了天亮了，男人比自己早起、穿得端莊的倚在床邊說你繼續睡我要回香港了，他含糊不清了應了幾聲，再睜開眼，房間已然冷冰沒了男人的氣息。

很哥們的那次是男人打來說，女孩邀我去家族舞會。他倆都知道皇上皇后的把戲是個煙幕啊，而她也真是個出身音樂世家、溫柔可愛的甜美女孩。男人續說，可是我感冒，肺也有點痛，還沒決定去不。蕭敬騰心忖，你就讓我決定，我用什麼身份決定，而且長途電話很貴啊，還拖拖拉拉。「嗯，人家一番心意，你自己惦量下，如果真的累就別去啦。」男人沈默了幾秒帶點委屈的說，「……我真的累哎。」蕭敬騰翻個白眼，現在又不是在玩填充或接龍遊戲，而且通行證根本不在我手，我還沒得到過什麼。「那別去」，然後咔嚓掛線，臉上一片羞愧的潮紅。這是越級的阻撓呀我憑個該死的兄弟身份就下禁令了，真不恥自己。

夏天把自己拉上舞台還說，「你臉紅得厲害，病了?」「是病重了。」換來一記爆栗。

他一向是病了。

只是因為一通電話病更重了。

深宵的手機震動，抄起來看又是拉麵之約。

蕭敬騰意識不清、吃力的撐起疲憊的身子，套上沈甸甸的冬裝大衣，撲出門去吃夜宵。

以為自己收錯了信息，到達果真看見男人穿著純黑綴閃邊的西裝還夜半三更戴墨鏡自以為很帥。

而且他不是短時間不能乘飛機嗎，不怕會死掉。

他抿起唇，眨眼水滴啪躂滑下。

男人看到暗黑中的閃爍，大吃一驚什麼也顧不得摟著自己的肩膀語焉不詳、結結巴巴的安慰，但他完全猜不出他忽然哭了的來龍去脈，只能重覆說別哭啦怎麼了怎麼了。

自己坐下來，把臉埋在雙臂中良久，冷靜的迫出身體的水份。

男人待在身旁，用手掌輕撫肩頭，等他平復。

蕭敬騰抬起臉來，淚仍滑落不停，一言不發的吃起麵來。

似沒有意識到自己在哭，臉無表情的咬麵條，吞嚥。

吃到一半，平靜的呢喃

「我不是說了不讓你去…」

男人沒有遺漏這句，靜了好一陣子，用兩指托起墨鏡框，「我今晚拉闊啊。」

「拉闊…?」蕭敬騰遲疑的問，完全參不透其中意思。

「呃就是拉得很闊的…LIVE，演唱會。你忘了嗎，之前跟你說過的…」

男人笨拙的張大雙手，模仿某種手拉力的健身器材。

「舞會我推掉了。」

原來是演唱會，所以才穿得這樣隆重啊，不是去了舞會。

蕭敬騰啞了聲，沒有看他只盯著桌面木紋、喝幾口水，「嗯。」

專心呼嚕呼嚕的吃麵。

吃著吃著，又感到男人緊盯著自己的臉不放，他粗暴的叱喝一聲，「看什麼看，吃麵啦。」

男人會意的微笑，低頭斯文的吃了幾口拉麵，咬了一口南瓜天婦羅。

「敬騰呀…」溫柔沙啞的聲音真要命。

「怎麼?」

「北京演唱會我來不了。」

「我知道呀。我要跟仔仔牽手還要跳辣身舞。」

「咦…?這樣啊…嗯…不要牽手吧、跳舞也…」

「我決定了。」

「哦嗯…」無奈的沒有吱聲。

過了良久，蕭敬騰才想到自己幹嘛預先報備，真的被沖昏頭了。

他倆又不是有什麼親密關係。

「敬騰，不如我們考慮…」

在一起吧。

即使是如此困難。

「再說吧。麵都涼了，快吃。」

「嗯。」

他們還是會偶爾於深宵來吃麵，如此吃著聊著都要一週年了。

男人好幾次心動了說到他們的將來，用不同方式探問，都被他婉轉避開了話題。

他發現自己要太極耍得有模有樣。

二人還是似有若無的明來暗往卻永遠不說穿。

蕭敬騰想，管他的呢。

他們還有無數的一週年，至少有這晚的一豆燈火為證。

只要這溫暖的小攤檔仍在。

方大同跟自己還在。

(完)


End file.
